Je n'abandonnerai pas !
by petit-loup-noir
Summary: Izuku n'avait pas dit son dernier mots, loin de là, et il allait le faire comprendre a tout le monde, Héros comme Vilains ! credits : seuls le scénario et l'écriture de ce oneshot provienne de moi, l'univers et personnage utilisé provienne de leur créateur Kohei Horikoshi credits : l'image ne m'appartient pas non plus voici le liens /pin/31152249921883301


Je n'abandonnerai pas !

C'était son tour, son tour de prouver, une dernière fois au monde, qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire quelque chose, de faire le bien, même si jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait fait que l'inverse, c'était maintenant qu'il pouvait prouver qu'il n'était pas inutile, qu'il avait le droit de vivre, qu'il avait le droit de devenir un héro !

Izuku attrapa le Nomu qui semblait invincible, avec son quirk il le repoussa jusqu'au bord de la falaise sur laquelle ils se battaient, sur laquelle tout les héro et héro en devenir s'entendait couvert de blessure toute plus profonde les unes que les autres, sur laquelle les vilains qui jusqu'à maintenant l'avait pris sous leurs ailes le regardaient abasourdie par son actions.

"J'en est marre, toute ma vie j'ai souffert des brimades, des menaces de morts, des insultes, des coups ! Tout le monde me disait que je ne pouvais pas devenir un héro parce que je n'avais pas de quirk, mais personne n'a dit que je ne pouvais pas devenir un vilain ! " Des larmes commencèrent à couler des joues du jeune homme

Les têtes des héro encore à moitié conscient se levèrent et regardèrent avec stupéfaction, le vilain qui, il y a peine quelque minute se battait contre eux, entrain de repousser le Nomu, écoutant bouche bée ses paroles

"Alors je les fais, j'ai rejoins la ligue des vilains, je me suis dit que là j'aurais au moins une place où aller, et quand ils ont compris que je n'avais pas de quirk il m'en on donner un ! C'était atroce et incroyablement douloureux, mais j'avais enfin un quirk !"

Le Nomu réussie enfin à cogné Izuku qui s'envola contre un arbre, mais celui-ci n'abandonnât pas, il se releva, et recommença.

"Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passer je sentais ma conscience s'en allait, mon rêve s'envoler comme si il n'avait jamais existé, et ma poitrine me serrer à chaque fois que je voyais l'un de vous un sourire si illuminé aux lèvres ! "

Le passage jusqu'au bout de la falaise semblé interminable pour Izuku, le Nomu résister beaucoup, mais il continua, ne perdant pas espoirs, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser 'ça' ici, ça ferait trop de dégât, et le bas de la falaise était dégagé de toute civilisations. Quelque héros avait repris totalement conscience maintenant et regarder la scène avec un immense respect, même All Might ressembler à un enfant, les yeux brillant, qui semblait avoir trouvé son plus beau trésor.

"Alors j'ai compris, j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort ! Je l'ai compris en voyant les larmes de ma mère, qui pleurer ma disparition, je l'ai compris en voyant d'autre enfants comme moi, j'ai compris...que la haine ne fait qu'engendrer la haine ! Que ce n'était pas en devenant un vilains que les choses allaient s'arranger ! Aaaaargh ! "

Encore un autre coup du Nomu cette fois-ci lui déboita l'épaule, il tomba au sol et le Nomu essaya de l'achever, mais l'ex vilain ne se laissa pas faire, de son autre main il attrapa le point du Nomu, et le repoussa grâce au onde ultrasonique de son quirk qui créa un sorte de choc, comme un mur, il se releva et se remit en position, ses yeux brillant de détermination, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vibrant, il se sentait vivant !

" Et ce jour là, ce jour ou je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur, j'ai découvert mon propre pouvoir, mon vrai quirk, rien qu'à moi ! Je n'étais plus le Deku sans quirk !

j'ai commencé à envoyer des informations anonyme à propos de la ligue des vilains, prévenant les assauts, les moyens utilisés, donnant des information, sur chaque membre du groupe, je voulais sortir de ce merdier, mais je n'y arrivais pas, mais je n'ai jamais abandonner ! Pas même maintenant ! " Le Nomu recula de plus en plus, invraisemblablement surcharger par la pression soudaine exercer par le quirk donner à Izuku

"Pas même alors que je ne peut utiliser qu'un bras ! "

A ces paroles Izuku réussi enfin à pousser le Nomu hors de la falaise, mais bien sur il savait très bien que juste le pousser d'ici ne le tuerez pas, il se jeta avec lui alors, se retournant une dernière fois pour voir pratiquement tous les héros à moitié debout, le regardant avec de grand yeux stupéfait, un sourire aux lèvres, il bougea ses lèvres livrant ces dernier mots. Tous le comprirent, 'adieu et merci' leur yeux s'ouvrirent en grands a la compréhension de ses mots, l'horreur se peignant sur leur visage, les plus aptes se mirent à courir vers le bout de la falaise, les vilains déjà parti depuis longtemps, en voyant comment ça aller se finirent.

Izuku lui en tombant se souvenu de toute son enfance, les brimades, les insultes, les coups, le courage qu'il n'avait jamais su trouver, les mots que sa mère lui avait dite ce jour là, alors qu'elle le serait fort dans ses bras, pleurant _'désoler, désoler Izuku !'_ il se souvint des choix qu'ils avaient fait jusque là, pas toujours les meilleurs il devait l'avouer, mais il savait que chacun des ces choix l'avait forger tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, un jeune héros près à sacrifier sa vie, pour en sauver d'autres ! Alors dans cette chute qu'il trouva d'une lenteur incroyable, il utilisa pour la première fois de sa vie sa vrai force, alors soudainement le sang qui coulait de ses blessures commencèrent à prendre vie, sortant plus que rapidement du corps d'Izuku, se jetant sur le sol au devant de leur chute, se transformant en une fosse à pieux et de l'acide au fond de celle-ci que la fosse nouvellement formé pouvait miraculeusement résister, le Nomu voulant s'échapper se retrouva bloqué, le sang connecté à la blessure d'Izuku se transforma en lierre, liane et toute autre plante grimpante emprisonnant le jeune homme avec le monstre, les plongeant tous deux, dans une morts certaine. Voyant la mort se rapprocher, l'ex vilain ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Je suis comme une étoile, déjà mort depuis longtemps quand la lumière vous atteints enfin, n'est-ce pas ironique ? Haha. "

C'était les dernière parole et rire, d'un enfant perdue, devenue adulte trop rapidement, a cause de blessures aussi bien physiques que mentale, infligés pendant 15 longue années.

" Tu a tord Midoriya ta lumières nous a atteins, mais tu n'es pas mort ! "

Les yeux du jeune homme au cheveux vert s'ouvrir soudainement en grands en entendant ces paroles, la premières chose qu'il vit était blanc et froid, de la glace fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, puis il sentit une main lui toucher l'épaule, il se retourna seulement pour voir les pieux devant ces yeux, il les referma au plus vite, attendant la douleur, mais la seule chose qu'il sentit fut un tirrement sur sa cheville.

"KYOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR ! "

un cris infâme perça ses oreilles, et il se décida enfin a ouvrir les yeux ne comprenant plus rien de ce qui se passer, il le vie, le Nomu, mourir transpercés par les pieux et brûler et fondue par l'acide, alors que son cris d'agonie résonné dans sa tête, il se retrouva à admirer, le merveilleux coucher de soleil en face de lui, la couleur orangé du soleil se couchant lui rappeler tout les bon moments qu'il avait réussi à avoir dans sa vis, et une fois de plus des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

"Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? "

Izuku hocha de la tête en accord trop obnubilé par la scène qui se tenait devant lui, il n'entendit pas non plus la légère dispute qui se passait juste derrière lui, lorsque soudain une ombre bloqua sa vue, il releva alors les yeux, et se retrouva perdue dans deux yeux rubis, quand il reconnut son propriétaire a cause de l'air colérique de celui-ci, il commença à paniquer et à vouloir s'éloigner, mais il se rendit enfin compte qu'il flottait dans les aires, et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

"k-k-Kac-Kacchan !"

Katsuki, en avait marre, marre de lui même, de sa stupidité, marre de se sentir aussi mal, alors il rapprocha sa tête de celle de son ex meilleurs ami, collant son front contre le sien, les mains précédemment dans ses poches, se retrouvèrent le long des bras du plus petit, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant son courage pour parler, il ferma ses yeux un bref instant, et il comprit que c'était son égo et sa fierté qu'il l'empêcher de s'exprimer, alors il décida, pour une fois, de les mettre de côté, il rouvrit ses yeux, des larmes dans les coins de ceux-ci et parla enfin, a peine plus fort qu'un soupire.

"Désolé "

"hu ?"

Izuku croyait rêver est-ce que Kacchan venait de s'excuser ? Est-ce que c'était bien des larmes qui perlé dans le coin de ses yeux ?

" Désolé, pour tout, j'ai était odieux, horrible avec toi, i-Izuku, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais je voulais au moins que tu le sache, je voulais que tu sache...que tu a étais le meilleurs ami que j'ai jamais eu !"

Les larmes de plutôt qui menaçaient de tomber, coulaient maintenant le long des joues du blond, qui sanglotait, ses larmes était comme une brûlure qui lui rappeler la douleur de perdre un amis, de perdre sa raison de continuer à avancer, son premier amis, celui qui la toujours soutenus.

" J'aurais aimé être un meilleurs amis pour toi, mais j'étais trop stupide pour ne pas voir a qu'elle point je te faisais souffrir, à qu'elle point les mots pouvait être blessant, à qu'elle point mon égo et ma fierté pouvait m'aveugler ! "

Katsuki, s'étrangla légèrement à cause de ses larmes et le manque d'air, il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé.

" Je suis désolé d'avoir était un tel connard pendant toute ces années, pardonne moi Izuku, tout se que je tes dit je ne le pensais pas ! tes yeux sont les deux plus belle émeraude que je n'ai jamais vue, et tes taches de rousseur faisait chavirer les cœurs des filles, ta voix aussi douce que du velours apaiser mes angoisse, apparemment pas assez, j'avais peur, de te voir t'accrocher à moi, et que lorsque tu réalisera que tu ne pourras pas devenir un héros, tu tombe, te voir dépressif, te morfondre, t'effondrer, alors j'ai voulu te faire voir la vérité en face plus tôt, mais tu insister toujours du contraire, et je me suis énerver, et je me suis retrouvé bloqué entre ma colère et ma peur...je suis désol- "

Avant que Katsuki n'est pus finir sont mots, il sentit deux main entourer son visage, Izuku avait les larmes qui coulait le long de ses petites joues, un sourire a pleine dents, un sourire tellement tendre, il rapprocha encore plus que si se n'était possible leur front et leur tête ensemble et parla d'une voix douce et claire.

"Kacchan, merci, merci de m'avoir tout dit, tes doutes, tes peurs, tes incertitudes. Tu es le meilleurs ami dont j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, Kacchan, s'il te plait ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plait, souri moi plus souvent, parle moi plus, rigole plus putain ! "

Katsuki le regarda bouche bée par ce petit excès de colère, et ils se mirent tous deux à rire, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, comme quand ils étaient enfant et qu'ils se voyaient le matin pour se dire bonjour, pas amicalement, non bien plus que ça, comme des frères, comme des frères qui s'aimaient plus que tout.

END

SEQUEL

Après cet incident, Izuku ne fut pas juger grâce à son acte héroïque qui lui value presque sa vie, on lui raconta que lorsqu'il avait sauté avec le Nomu, Todoroki et Ochako qui avait vu les pièges mortel on tous deux sauter gagnant de la vitesse grâce à la glace créer par Todoroki sous leur pied, il balança alors Ochako pour que celle-ci le fasse flotté en avance et en un instant le jeune homme au cheveux rouge et blanc, gelât les plantes qui l'empêcher de bouger et le tira par le pied en le balançant, le sauvant in extremis d'une mort certaine.

Izuku du enregistrés ses deux quirk qu'il appela 'Shockwave' et 'Bloody dryad'.Il retourna enfin chez lui après 7 ans d'absence, pleurant dans les bras de sa mère qui elle aussi pleuré, qui faillis ne pas le reconnaître, tant il avait grandit et changé, ses cheveux était rasé au niveau de sa nuque, ne laissant qu'une très légère couche dessus, alors que l'un des côtés de ses cheveux était ramené en arrière, il avait de grand cercle noir sous ses yeux, surement du à la fatigue. Après quelque semaine, il a été décidé que Izuku entrerait la classe 1-A de AU l'académie pour héros, pour qu'il puisse comprendre et apprendre à contrôler ses quirk de manière plus sécuritaire, et aussi pour que les héros sur le campus le surveille. Bakugou l'aidé tant bien que mal a s'habituer a sa nouvel vie, mais pour rien au monde Izuku n'avait regretté les choix qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là, ni le choix qu'il a fait ce jour là, se jour ou il sait battue pour lui-même, pour devenir un Héros !

Et voila mon premier Oneshot sur Boku no Hero Academia ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! ^^

Si vous voulez des chapitres sur comment Izuku en est arrivé là, je peux faire une petite fanfiction de quelque chapitre sans problème, mais pour cela il faut que vous le souhaitiez, alors n'hésitaient pas a me le dire en commentaire ! ^^


End file.
